


A Thing Called Ghost

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1 Ghost, Horror, M/M, Supranatural
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Yamaguchi penasaran dengan cahaya biru yang dilihatnya di sebuah gedung yang terbengkalai....





	A Thing Called Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> First prompt of Drabbletober from tumblr : Ghost. For Tsukishima birthday. #NoTsukiNoLife

  
Yamaguchi selalu mendengar rumor bahwa gedung terbengkalai yang berada di belokan tak jauh dari konbini yang berada di kompleks perumahannya adalah gedung berhantu. Yamaguchi tidak percaya awalnya. Namun setelah ia melihat sendiri ada cahaya biru keputihan yang berpendar dan melayang dari jendela ke jendela di lantai dua, Yamaguchi mendadak parno.

“Benar kok, Tsukki. Gedung itu berhantu!”

Tsukishima hanya menatapnya datar. Sebenarnya Yamaguchi kecewa, tapi ia memang tidak memiliki bukti kecuali pengalamannya sendiri.

“Kalau begitu, mau coba lihat nanti?”

“EH?!”

Meski Yamaguchi takut, tapi toh ia berada di depan gedung itu bersama Tsukishima. Entah apa yang membuatnya menyetujui tantangan sekaligus ajakan Tsukishima. Entah apa juga yang membuat Tsukishima berhasil memprovokasi sahabatnya itu untuk uji nyali mendadak di tempat menyeramkan itu sepulang dari latihan voli. Namun keduanya sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan untuk mundur, Yamaguchi terutama. Ia ingin membuktikan kebenaran dari apa yang dilihatnya.

Kalau memang benar, mereka cukup kabur kan?

Yamaguchi mendapati langkah kakinya memberat ketika berada di depan gedung itu. Berbeda dengan Tsukishima yang dengan santai melangkah ke dalam pekarangan gedung.

“Tsu-Tsukki … tunggu…,” bisik Yamaguchi dengan suara yang bergetar.

Tsukishima melangkah mantap hingga berada di teras gedung yang terlihat menyeramkan itu. Pecahan kaca di mana-mana, potongan kayu dan besi usang yang berantakan, cat tembok yang terkelupas, dan gelap. Yamagguchi berhasil menyamai langkah dengan Tsukishima dan menarik tangannya.

“Kenapa Yamaguchi?”

“Tu-Tunggu. Ba-gaimana kalau kita ke-keliling halaman dulu? Me-Memastikan saja sih,” ujarnya lagi setengah merengek.

Tsukishima pun mengikuti kemauan Yamaguchi dan mereka berkeliling gedung itu. Tak menemukan apa pun. Yamaguchi merasa lega. Apalagi Tsukishima membiarkannya mengamit ujung lengan gakuran yang dikenakan. Yamaguchi bersyukur. Mereka pun memasuki gedung itu. Tak ada yang aneh. Dalam artian, gedung itu memang kosong. Hanya ada debu dan puing-puing yang tersisa setelah kebakaran. Oh, Yamaguchi baru mengerti kenapa gedung itu terbengkalai. Ternyata ada bekas-bekas kebakaran. Hanya saja, kenapa orang-orang tidak menyebutkannya ya?

Selesai berkeliling gedung hingga keduanya kembali ke luar, tidak ada kejadian aneh yang mereka alami. Membuat kaki Yamaguchi menjadi lemas begitu keduanya keluar dari kawasan gedung.

“Nah, sudah puas? Tidak ada hantu kan?” tanya Tsukishima dengan nada sarkastis.

Yamaguchi mengangguk lega. “Huum, sepertinya aku cuma salah lihat, Tsukki. Tapi yokatta. Yang penting rasa penasaranku terjawab. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku, Tsukki,” ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tsukishima hanya mengangguk. “Bisa jalan?”

Yamaguchi memamerkan cengiran. “Ng, bisa tunggu sebentar lagi? Maaf kakiku mendadak seperti berubah menjadi jeli.”

Tsukishima berdecih. “Sudah naik sini ke punggungku, kita pulang. Banyak pr buat besok, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima berjongkok di depan Yamaguchi, membiarkan sahabatnya itu merangkak naik ke punggungnya.

“Ehehehe. Gomen Tsukki.”

Tsukishima berdiri setelah mengamankan posisi Yamaguchi di punggungnya. Mereka pun pulang. Tanpa menyadari cekikikan dari makhluk-makhluk astral yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menampakkan diri lewat pendaran-pendaran cahaya mistis yang tak mampu dilihat secara kasatmata.

.  
.  
.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Rexa mencoba belajar membuat drabble sekaligus meramaikan drabbletober. Semoga bisa ikut sampai selesai.
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out


End file.
